Welcome Home
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: A three page ShikaTem Oneshot that I wrote in about two hours. Not Beta read, so there might be mistakes.... When Temari is hospitalized, Shikamaru finds himself worrying.


**A/N**: This was influenced very much so by Kiki-san's pretty ShikaTem oneshot. I just had to make my own. I LOVE YOU RENESME!!!~3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. TT_TT

He was in Suna. Why he was in Suna, he didn't really particularly know. He looked at the small 1000 piece puzzle he was almost finished with. His thing was more Shougi and strategic games, but he had nothing else to do. Slowly, he paced around the room, thinking about things. He hadn't gone on the mission that she had. He had gone with Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. It had surprised him slightly that Sasuke was on the mission. He was the Hokage's lover, after all. Then his attention turned to the Hospital bed _again_. She was sleeping peacefully, and wasn't aware of the man inside her room that hadn't left in two days except to go to the bathroom. The nurses brought him food. Shikamaru looked at the bed for awhile, slowly moving back to his small table the nurses had set up. From the outside, Temari looked fine. She was in a coma, though, and the doctor said that it would be awhile before she woke up. It had been a few days since the attack on Suna by Akatsuki. They had attacked them again, this time for unknown reasons. Shikamaru scoffed slightly. It was probably because of Naruto. He'd gone to Suna on a political mission or whatever. Shikamaru sighed again.

The Akatsuki hadn't attacked in two years since all of the members died. Apparently, some new ninja had gotten a hold of the locked records, and were now contorting themselves as bad guys. They'd never be the real Akatsuki, of course. Shikamaru had fought them two years ago…. Quickly dismissing the thoughts of his old sensei, Shikamaru looked at Temari long and hard. Her face was peaceful; her body mostly perfect, except for a small gash across her cheek that was just a shadow of how large it used to be. Slowly, Shikamaru stood up again, and walked to her bedside. He bent down, placing his hands on each side of her head. He bent down, and was soon kissing her gently. She made a sound, and Temari's eyes fluttered open. Shikamaru was staring into shocked pupils, and he briskly stood up. Temari sat up, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry," Shikamaru apologized. Temari reached out for his hand, and held it.

"It's okay," she whispered, looking up at him. He grinned.

"You've been in a coma for the last few days, and the Doctors said you wouldn't wake up in a while. They said a month or two at least. That would be troublesome." Slowly, Temari pulled her legs up under her chin, frowning slightly.

"I'm awake now," she whispered, squeezing his hand. Shikamaru looked at it, and squeezed it back. An IV had been put into her arm, and he looked at her face. "What happened?" Temari lay back, and Shikamaru grimaced.

"I think I should go tell the Doctors you're awake."

"Tell me what happened," she demanded.

"Well, the new Akatsuki attacked Suna, and you got knocked out and almost kidnapped, but Sasuke saved you. He's now the hero or whatever." Temari chuckled. "It's all so troublesome. If I were just a cloud, I could do whatever I wanted."

"If you were a cloud, Shikamaru-kun, you wouldn't be here." Shikamaru laughed a little bit, and pulled his chair to her bedside. He took her hand in his again, and kissed it gently. Temari smiled painfully. "I'm sorry I went into a coma."

"It's okay," Shikamaru whispered. "Not your fault." Temari frowned. Suddenly, she pulled Shikamaru down to her face, and kissed him deeply. Shikamaru was shocked slightly, but them fond himself kissing her back. Slowly, not breaking the kiss, he went from his chair to her hospital bed, and he was sitting on the edge. When they broke, Temari smiled a tiny bit, and looked at Shikamaru's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." She leaned back on her pillow, and finally looked around the room. There were various bouquets around the room. Many were from Naruto and Gaara. There were from the Konoha Girls, and one large one from Shikamaru. There was a big teddy bear on her bedside table. The tag said it was from Kankuro.

"Remember to remind me to kick Kankuro's ass when I get out." Shikamaru laughed, and walked out to go get the doctor. It felt slightly lonely without the man in her room, and Temari closed her eyes. Then, she heard the door open, and the doctor and Shikamaru walked in. The doctor looked shocked when Temari opened her.

It was a few weeks after Shikamaru and Temari's first kiss that she was admitted out of the hospital. The outside was different at first, but Temari quickly got used to it. She was accompanied to the Kazekage's house with Shikamaru. He opened the door for her, and inside was all of her friends.

"Welcome home, Temari!" Kankuro shouted. She smiled at everyone, and waved. They had a huge party late into the night, welcoming Temari home. Shikamaru was slightly sad, as he didn't get to spend much time with her. Finally, the party wound down, and everyone retired to their rooms. Shikamaru and Temari were the only ones left in the living room. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch; Temari was over by the table. Slowly, she walked over to him, and sat next to him, cuddling up close.

"That was troublesome." Temari chuckled.

"Everything is troublesome," she said back to him, laughing a little bit. Shikamaru smiled, and kissed her gently. After separating, he yawned, and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He started to walk away, but was stopped by someone holding the back of his shirt gently, and looking up at him.

"May I sleep with you?"

"Sure."

~~A Few Years Later~~

They were married—finally—and had a child. Temari had quit her job as a ninja, and came to Konoha to live with her boyfriend. This had been looked down upon the politicians, but both Gaara and Baki told her to go ahead. Temari was content in her life, knowing that she was loved. She sat at home one night, waiting for Shikamaru to come back from a mission. Their child was recreating a game of Go between him and his father a few weeks back. It seemed that the child had inherited his father's brains. Temari heard the familiar click of the lock, and the door open.

"Dad!" their child shouted, standing up and leaping over the Go board. His foot caught, and the boy landed on his face, messing up the game. Both Shikamaru and Temari went to his aid, and the little boy laughed a little bit. "I'm fine."

"How troublesome." Temari laughed. Everything was fine, and if anyone asked if she ever wanted to go back to Suna and be a ninja again, she would've had to refuse politely. Temari was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She wouldn't have traded her life for anything in the world. Her son looked at her strangely.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Shikamaru laughed, and kissed Temari.

"I'm home," he said with a small smile.

"Welcome home," she replied, kissing him again.


End file.
